The present relates to centering devices for banknotes or paper currency designed to center a banknote for processing by a validator or other like device.
Currency validators have proven to be extremely popular for use with vending machines, banking machines and other devices requiring payment. In some circumstances, the currency validator can be designed to receive a banknote of a given width which is longitudinally fed into the currency validator. In some countries and in particular in many European countries, the currency is not of a fixed width and the widths vary considerably. It is desirable to process banknotes in a similar manner by aligning the center line of the banknote with a common central line of the validator. In this way, the scanning devices are always positively located relative to the center line of the currency.
There have been various structures to achieve this centering aspect. One such design has a slot with a number of stepped regions each centered with respect to the center line. In this way, a currency of a narrow width is located in a narrow slot and larger width currency is appropriately placed in a larger slot. With this structure, the user must properly locate the currency for processing. Another example of a centering arrangement is found U.S. Pat. No. 5,368,147. In this device, the currency is fed longitudinally into the centering device and a spring type action is used between two side engaging members to center the currency about a center line of the validator. This device is quite complicated and is difficult to manufacture and is subject to considerable variations.
It is desirable to be able to provide a centering device which is reliable, accurate and easy to manufacture.